


The King and His Cat

by ItFlare



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cat Ears, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, they fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFlare/pseuds/ItFlare
Summary: Snippets and stories of the Savior King and his (mostly) loving feisty feline.(and sometimes his trouble making red dog to)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

It's not every night that this happens, but lately it feels like it.

They’re in Dimitri’s private chambers and it's past dark. The moon shines through the ornate windows, a constant reminder of the time, nagging at Felix like a jealous lover. 

He rolls his eyes at the unlivable metaphor. 

Everything is as it should be for this time of night except for the fact that Dimitri is still sitting behind the parchment covered surface of his overelaborate wooden desk and Felix is sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace. _Alone._

His tail lightly thumps against the smooth fabric of the sofa cushion in agitation. He wants to sink his claws into the material, feel the slight pull before the threads snap beneath sharp talons. 

But he shouldn’t.

_Can’t._

Especially not because he’s frustrated about not getting his way.

Felix huffs in exasperation. 

He is _not_ a child. Not a kitten who needs to be told _no_ or have those damn mittens put on his “paws”.

The black tufted ears atop his head cycle backwards and resemble horns in the shifting warm light of the fireplace. He’s irritated. _Aggravated._ He wants things that, at this moment, he just can’t have.

_Stupid._

This is supposed to be _their_ time in _their_ space. The King's work should not have followed them here. Dimitri should not be so preoccupied. It’s important, Felix _knows_ this. He understands that. He’s the Duke for Sothis’ sake. Felix had read through most of the hand written documents sitting on the desk and sent some back for revision, demanding more information be gathered before it had met with the eye of the king. All that's left is for Dimitri to read through what's left of the reports before they gather the following day to go over everything ( _and argue_ ) one final time before a decision is made. But it's taking _so long_ and Felix..

_Well he-_

Felix wants his hair taken down. He wants a comb run through it and then to head to bed and curl up beneath the soft furs and heavy blankets that sit upon it. And he _can_ . He _knows_ he can. But Felix doesn’t want _that_. He could just tug the leather band holding his hair in place but instead he wants a large hand to cup his cheek before a chaste kiss is placed upon it. The hand will lightly pull at the band and loosen it. He wants his grown out navy hair to fall past his shoulder as the band is placed upon the small table beside them. Calloused fingers will comb through it slowly before sinking into the silky tresses and lightly scratching at their roots. He’ll close his eyes, tilt his head to the side as his king continues his ministrations.

His ears flutter briefly and a purr almost builds in his chest at the thought of it all. The sound of another document being slid on the desk, the rustling of another sheet of paper, causes one ear to lightly flick in it's direction.

The pile that had originally been compiled of dozens of tightly written documents and carefully constructed charts had grown considerably smaller. Dimitri picks up his quil to quickly scribble down a few notes on his personal sheet of parchment before placing it back into the ink pot. 

Felix quietly sighs, crossing his arms, _not pouting_ , and in that moment makes a decision.

He stands on socked feet then quietly pads his way over to the desk. For a moment he just stands there waiting on his king's blind side. Felix is completely aware of himself and the fact that Dimitri cannot see him and that he himself naturally moves with the grace and silence of a cat. 

His ears are folded back and his tail vibrates in a way that was all too familiar to him as an anxious child. It takes a moment to get out of his head, to work past his conflicting duties of both Duke and lover, but eventually Felix noisily slides a foot against the carpeted floor. 

Dimitri turns his head and startles.

“Felix!” he gasps, jerking back and quickly placing a hand over his heart “E-excuse me. I did not expect to see you there.” 

Felix doesn’t respond. Instead he stands with his arms crossed over his chest. Dimitri notices his pointed black ears both turned downward and the sinking tilt of his brow. His cheeks are rosy and growing redder still. The rounded pupils throw Dimitri off but the quick jerk of Felix’s tail points toward anger. Amber eyes refuse to meet his own, an occurrence they had not experienced beyond intimate affairs in quite some time, instead they veer off to the side then meet with the stack of parchment upon the desk.

“Oh.” Dimitri smooths out the now crumpled paper in his hand “I apologise. I am almost finished reading through these but I would like to write my thoughts on a few things before we depart to the bedroom. I know it is late so I will try to do so quickly but I fear that-”

Dimitri trails off, prattling on more apologies and explanations in a guilt ridden ramble that could continue on all night. He gestures back toward a chart sitting on the desk, turning slightly and no longer facing Felix who frowns further. Instead of letting this continue on Felix places a clawed hand upon his arm, staunching the flow of words, and lifts the appendage high enough to duck under. He crawls into Dimitri's lap attempting to look as unbothered as possible. He knows his cheeks are glowing red, but he climbs on and sitting himself upon muscular thighs regardless.

Dimitri freezes, body stiff and rigid before slowly thawing out. This is far from the first time he’s had the tetchy feline in his lap, but never in such a manner. Felix is generally less forward for attention unless demanding something more carnal. It’s always taken plenty of gentle coaxing and affection to make him any bit pliable, or the rough kind of bedroom behavior that flushes Dimitri’s cheeks when his mind wanders during meetings.

Dimitri does his best to vanish those thoughts from his mind in fear of ruining the moment with a poorly timed.. _problem_ , that Felix would most definitely feel.. Quite literally.

_Goddess._

Felix anxiously shifts in his lap, redirecting Dimitri’s attention once more. His tail vibrates again as if attempting to shake the nerves right out of his fur.

It's _stupid._

_This is stupid._

_He’s fucking stupid._

He shifts again, embarrassed at himself for acting on these _ridiculous_ feelings, but a large hand slowly cups his thigh before he has the chance to escape. Thankfully, Dimitri chooses not to drown Felix in his _beloved_ endearments, though Felix swears he can hear him smiling... the big lovable oaf.

Something pleasant tingles up the feline's spine as as Dimitri lovingly strokes a thumb against his thigh. His tail curls at the tip, coal black ears pressing backwards against his hair. This is.. _nice,_ but Felix still can’t stop his head from ducking down enough for choppy fringe to hide the noticeable blush adorning his fair cheeks.

_Adorable_ Dimitri thinks when the crown of Felix's head lightly buts against his jawline. 

_Precious, beautiful, beloved._

His heart is bursting with affection. He presses his face into the space between Felix's trembling ears, wrapping both arms around him. Dimitri hugs him lightly, tightening his hold as the feline relaxs against his larger frame. 

Goddess, what had Dimitri ever done to deserve this?

Felix curls one arm in towards his chest, lifting the other enough to grasp Dimitri’s shirt in his hand.

There are gentle pecks placed against the shell of his ear, then another, one last lingering kiss before Dimitri lovingly nuzzles against the soft fur with the tip of his nose. Eventually the pointed ear flicks, shooing him away. Dimitris chest vibrates with quiet laughter. 

“ _My dearest_..” he whispers. 

Felix flushes further at the adoration in his king's voice. A frustrated huff forces its way out. His heart beats in his chest, trembling with poorly hidden emotions he tries to hide by sulking into Dimitri’s shoulder.

“Forgive me for taking so long… Would you like to stay like this until I have finished?”

Dimitri takes the subtle shift against his shoulder as a yes then squeezes his love tightly before reaching down to collect the last document he’d been reading. He holds Felix closely with his other arm, thumb gently rubbing against a worn shirtsleeve.

Within minutes a subtle rumble builds in Felix's chest, growing louder over time. Dimitri does his best not to react in fear of riling up the contented feline in his lap. The sound is pleasant, filling him with an indescribable warmth Felix must be experiencing as well. He can't help but smile until his face hurts, waiting until he thinks it safe to rest his cheek against dark navy hair. 

Felix' hand is fisted into his shirt, kneading the fabric between his fingers. He's careful not to catch it with his claws even though Dimitri knows the more feline part of him craves it. For the dozenth time within the past hour he considers brushing his responsibilities to the side in favor of carrying his beloved back to the bedroom and going through their nightly routine. He had yet to glide his fingers through navy locks or run his nails along the sensitive skin behind Felix's ears today and he so badly wanted to.

By the time he finishes jotting down his last talking point the purrs rumbling against his chest had gone quiet. Felix's body is completely relaxed leaning limply against Dimitri, limbs lose and pliant in his hold. His tail is curled over Dimitris thigh, little puffs of warm breath being let out against his neck. 

"Felix, my love."

No response.

Dimitri takes a minute to bask in the moment then slowly moves to position Felix in his arms before standing.

Felix grumbles, letting out a muffled _"Murrrr.."_ that makes Dimitri’s heart do somersaults. Voicing his love for the sweet sounds his dearest makes would end with hissing and a fluffed up tail whipping from side to side. He keeps these things to himself ( _for the most part_ ),partially out of rare self preservation but also due to how easy it is to overwhelm Felix with these kinds of things. 

Felix struggles to accept softness.

Dimitri is doing his best to change that.

Someday he thinks, hopefully soon, they will reach a place where Felix lets himself be loved. It will take time, Dimitri is in no rush, but he looks forward to the day his love will not habitually shy away from his affections. 

When Dimitri stands Felix jerks in his arms. Claws dig into his shoulders, a common occurrence for anyone bedding a cat. Dimitri shushes him and leaves a quick kiss on his cheek before walking him to the bedroom where he gently removes Felix’s leather hair tie and combs through his hair. He whispers more sweet nothings before bundling up beneath the blankets and falling asleep to contented purrs and the warmth of his beloved at his side.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix still sits beside him, though the distance between their chairs had grown since the other occupants of the room had cleared. He is still within reach but far enough that Dimitri can watch without being overtly conspicuous. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *discreetly slides this to you* shhhh

It's silent and Dimitri is.. Well he’s-

He’s bored.

Dimitri is so Goddess damned bored and tired of leafing through old laws and new laws made to cancel out old laws that never had any business becoming laws in the first place. 

They’ve been at this for hours, _weeks_ if you had to add up all the time they’ve had to spend reading and researching then reading and researching some more, calling upon officials whose business it is to know these things and then deciding they need to find new help because many of these officials had no business being in a position of power and there was no space for them so high up in the era of Fodlan’s new dawn.

They’re alone now, just he and Felix. Even Sylvain had parted ways, excusing himself after a heated debate with an old noble who insisted on the importance of crests and bloodlines.

Felix had almost joined him, black ears pressed back and a sneer on his face vexed enough to keep the rest of the room quiet with just a look alone. There were few people left at that point but he knew none of them well enough to leave them alone with the king. Dimitri could do more than protect himself but he appreciates the gesture all the same.

(Felix later scoffs and explains to him that it wasn't his physical body he was worried about, but his guilty conscience) 

There are a few hours left in the scheduled part of their day. The afternoon sun will begin its descent soon. Daylight pours in through the windows lighting the room beautifully. Felix still sits beside him, though the distance between their chairs had grown since the other occupants of the room had cleared. He is still within reach but far enough that Dimitri can watch without being overtly conspicuous. 

The pointed ears atop his head are at rest, mostly relaxed though one may flick off to the side from time to time. Dimitri cannot hear what the feline does. He sometimes wonders if Felix hears his heartbeat accelerate when Dimitri looks at him. He’s beautiful, always is, but today is different. There's something about the way the light reflects off of his hair that leaves Dimitri in awe. It's well cared for and silky to the touch, moving freely in his high ponytail as it cascades past his shoulders and down to his mid back. The light reflects blue off of the dark navy locks, demanding Dimitris attention, making him wish he could throw the day's responsibilities aside and worship Felix the way he deserves to be. 

Amber eyes narrow slightly, slitted pupils running over what Dimitri guesses to be another upsetting passage of text. A black tail whumps once against the wooden chair and Felix tips his head to the side, sighing before repeating the motion in an attempt to push the fringe from his eyes. The movement causes the long ponytail to shift along Felix’s back. It comes to a rest at his right side. Before Dimitri has time to consciously think it through he’s reaching out to run his fingers through the silky strands.

His hand's journey is stopped by a glare and another soft thump against wood that repeats in a quick succession. Black ears tilt backwards, curving up slightly at the tips to resemble horns. Felix holds the angry glower, tail puffing up until Dimitri blinks and pulls his hand back.

Felix pulls his hair to the opposite side and huffs, a silent _don’t touch me_ hanging in the air.

Dimitri swallows and turns back toward the table. He keeps his hands to himself until the day's work is finished.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No touch till work is done >:3
> 
> ItFlare


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri knows that Felix likes the sun.

Dimitri knows that Felix likes the sun.

Since they were children he's witnessed it's relaxing effect on his beloved, the way it calms him and makes his pupils thin as paper. He's watched as Felix has laid across their bed, repositioning as the light shifts in order to stay in its path. 

Felix has always been attracted to warmth of any kind, especially when he tried his hardest to make the world believe otherwise. It shows in his taste in friends, the clothing he wears and the way he stands near the oriel window in Dimitri’s office when the sun is at its brightest.

He’ll stand close to the glass and close his eyes, soft ears relaxed as his tail curls and uncurls at the tip. Sometimes Dimitri swears he hears the hint of a purr, though Felix would never admit to it. He’s tempted to ask just to see the cute blush that would bloom across his beloved's cheeks.

The oriel pushes out from the palace walls, with tall tiers of glass adorned by a lattice pattern criss crossing through each. It's a beautiful addition to his office, one he knows would look even better with a certain feline napping on plush pillows beneath the windows.

Dimitri speaks to Dedue upon the matter who nods in his quiet understanding way. It’s only brought up when they're alone. Unsurprisingly, Dedue knows without instruction that this is to be kept a secret from the naturally inquisitive feline. He suggests different fabrics and color choices to match the rest of the room, then sets off on his own to put Dimitris' plan into motion. Felix passes Dedue in the doorway, nodding to the other. He pauses on his way to greet Dimitri (a kiss that would go on for however long), stopping when he sees the delighted look on his king's face.

“..What? ..Why are you making that face at me?”

His tail vibrates behind him, ears turning down. Dark pupils constrict in a sea of amber that Dimitri would write sonnets about if he were the creative type.

_Goddess_ he loves this lithe beautiful man.

“It is nothing to worry about, my beloved.” 

He wants to keep his plan a secret for now. It will not be easy with Felix and his anxieties or dislike of surprises, but this one will be a good one. Dimitri is sure of it. He just has to take Felix's mind off of things first before he starts asking questions that will inevitably lead to Dimitri slipping up and telling him whatever it is he wants to know.

Dimitri reaches out, pausing momentarily when Felix stiffens. His nerves still get the best of him when he’s unsure but Dimitri does his best to soothe the quivering of his anxious tail. He pulls Felix toward him gently drawing him in. Felix's hands are on Dimitri’s arms, claws digging in as his king pulls him into his lap. 

“What- Dimitri! What are you doing?”

“I love you, dearest. Love you and all that you are.”

“I-”

He’s cut off as Dimitri pulls him into a kiss. It's warm and Felix feels wonderful against him, his slighter frame aligning perfectly with his own. Felix sighs against his lips relaxing slightly after Dimitri presses in once more. The tension in his body fizzles out and Dimitri arranges Felix's legs to bracket his own, petting him and smiling into each heated press against his lips. 

“Missed you.” Dimitri whispers, nuzzling against Felix’s cheek before nipping his bottom lip “Love looking at you"

“..It's only been a few hours."

“Too long.”

Felix huffs. 

" _Insatiable_." 

Dimitri kisses him again, licks along the seam of his lips until they part, taking the invitation to tease the tips of his sharp fangs before pressing against his tongue. He runs his hands up and down Felix's thighs, cupping his ass to pull him forward. 

" _Only for you_ ." He whispers into a trembling ear " _Always for you, my heart_."

The full body tremble that rocks Felix's frame is absolutely delicious. 

Dimitri hopes this goes _much_ farther than he originally planned.

He mouths at Felix’s neck making sure to go over the spots that make his thighs brace tighter against his own. Felix wraps his arms around Dimitri's shoulders when he’s pulled flush against his king, sighing as his erection is pressed against Dimitris abs.

“Let me show you how badly I want you, Felix.”

Felix groans something into his neck and moves against him.

“Please, dearest.”

Felix thumps him on the back _“_ Hurry up! _”_

With one last fervid kiss, Dimitri brushes the mess of mail off of his desk and sits his beloved upon it. He takes Felix apart piece by piece and puts him back together again before Dedue returns with a form for Dimitri to read over and sign. He barely glances at the sleepy feline slouched in one of the plush armchairs sitting across from the desk and knows better than to question why His Majesty's mail is strewn across the floor.

Felix doesn’t question Dimitri’s good mood from that day any further, though he does try to interrogate Dimitri over why the oriel in his office is suddenly under construction after looking “ _Just fine_ ” only days prior. Thankfully, Dedue is there, as he always is, an unwavering pillar in the storm, who comes up with an excuse far more believable than anything that would have stumbled out of Dimitri’s mouth.

Dimitri works from the office in his personal chambers until the oriel's new addition is finished. It's beautiful and Dimitri can’t help but smile the first time he sees it. It looks as if it had always been there and Dimitri couldn’t be happier with the results. He knows Felix will love it as he tests out the large sitting cushion placed on the new bench area. He runs his hands along each pillow, pushing into them and arranging them in a way he’s sure Felix will like.

It's perfect.

Dedue waves off Dimitri’s thanks, stating that he is only doing his job, as if he didn’t go above and beyond every time. Dimitri makes sure to write thank yous for the carpenters and seamstresses involved. 

Felix sees it when he arrives later in the day. He makes it three paces into the room before stopping completely, ears forward, tail ticking in confusion. Dimitri pretends not to notice, leaning forward onto the desk and doing his best to hide a smile behind his hand.

He watches quietly as Felix silently crosses the room, placing documents on a side table he passes, making his way over to the new padded window bench. His tail flicks curiously as he eyes the large pillows. 

"Dimitri.."

"Yes?"

A pause.

"What is this?"

He waits until Felix's hand sinks to the bottom of the sitting cushion before answering.

"Are you talking about the new seating by the windows?"

".. I thought Dedue said the windows needed to be checked and reinsulated before winter?"

"That is correct."

Black ears swivel through different emotions, tail fluffing up and whipping once before relaxing again. 

"Why all.." he gestures "this then.. What is this for?" 

Dimitri sees the way his ears flutter between anxiousness and curiosity and decides to intervene before the experience becomes a negative one. He's used to Felix's outbursts and the more recent lack of. He knows his tells and what the tensing of his shoulders and dip of his head mean in situations such as this one.

Felix crosses his arms when Dimitri stands. Amber eyes veer away, hiding behind walls that crumble at the soft kiss pressed against his ear. 

"I thought it would be a nice addition to the room."

Felix leans into Dimitri's side, slowly rubs his cheek against him. 

"..Do you like it?" 

A pause. Amber eyes ghost over the cushions and pillows.

Quietly "... It’s nice."

Dimitri smiles in relief. He presses another kiss to his beloved's cheek, rubbing his upper arm with his large hand.

"I’m..I am glad."

Over the next few days Dimitri watches as Felix quietly explores the oriel. He runs his hands over the smooth sitting cushion, pressing into each pillow with clawed fingertips. He arrives each day around the same time, as he always has. There's a well placed gap in his schedule around the time when the office is at its brightest. Each day he comes in and greets Dimitri with a kiss that's intensity differs depending on their mood. Sometimes this leads to more kisses and Felix’s toned thigh rubbing at the heat between Dimitri’s legs. On those days Felix may find himself straddling his king, laid out on the desk or now, being pressed into the soft pillows on the window bench. 

More often than not now when he finishes greeting his king he'll move to the window seating and bask in the warm sunlight. Dimitri pretends not to notice the way Felix lays out on the cushions, rubbing his face and ears against the soft fabrics. Dimitri joins him whenever he finishes the task at hand. They lay together as Felix purrs contentedly in the warm sunlight. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by my love for window seats

**Author's Note:**

> The worlds a little sad right now so I asked around for some kitty Felix prompts and here we are!! Not sure how many of these there will be but I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Come throw rocks at me on twitter  
> @ItFlare


End file.
